Bean cutting implements conventionally include bean cutting knives which are mounted on depending shanks. The cutting knives are intended to move through the soil to cut the bean stalks below the ground level.
After a period of use the working edge of the cutting knife becomes worn. When the soil is rocky or sandy the knife wears fairly quickly. Eventually the entire cutting knife must be replaced. This is quite expensive.
There has not heretofore been proposed a bean cutting knife which eliminates these problems. The following patents were found in a prior art search: U.S. Pats. Nos. 1,104,291; 2,845,972; 3,664,103; 4,375,148; 4,445,315; and 4,611,460; British Pat. No. 879,338; German OLS Nos. 2818137 and 2930712. None of such patents provide a system suitable for bean cutting knives.